


So Much More

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Inflation, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: A very smutty fanfic featuring one of my disgusting kinks.





	So Much More

Hamilton opens the bedroom door to find Burr sitting on his bed looking at his phone. Hamilton carefully shuts the door trying not to drop the rope he was carrying.

“What do you need, Hamilton?” Burr asked looking up. Hamilton looked at him without emotion. “Umm… What are you doing with that rope?” Burr worried. “Well, you see Burr… I wanted to try something new.” Hamilton spoke. Hamilton started walking towards Burr he could see fear in Burr’s eyes. “Hamilton… ?” Burr croaked. Hamilton tightly grabs Burr’s arm and drags him to the edge of the bed. “Hamilton, what the hell are you doing!” Burr yelled trying to get his hand free from Hamilton’s grip. “Hamilton, let go-,” Burr was interrupted by Hamilton’s lips connecting with his. Hamilton nibbles on Burr’s lip which makes Burr jump a little. Hamilton pulls away and looks at Burr. Burr can see lust in his eyes. Burr knows this isn’t the normal Hamilton he sees everyday. Hamilton begins to tie Burr’s hand to the headboard. Burr struggles to get free. “Stop struggling you goddamn cunt.” Hamilton hissed. 

Hamilton finished tying Burr’s hands to the headboard. “Hamilton, please!” Burr yelled out trying to struggle free. Hamilton ignored Burr’s pled for help. Suddenly the sound of unzipping pants can be heard. Burr looked at Hamilton to see him pulling down his underwear and releasing his erect cock. Burr can feel his face getting hot. “I see you like the view of my erect cock don’t you? I’ll just fix that,” Hamilton spoke while blindfolding Burr. Burr started squirming around when Hamilton blindfolded him. Suddenly Burr felt Hamilton sliding his pants down and then his own underwear releasing Burr’s throbbing cock. “You’re already hard? You fucking whore,” Hamilton grumbled. Hamilton walks over to a drawer and gets out a bottle of lube then walks back to Burr. “W-what about the condom, Hamilton?” Burr stuttered. “We won’t be needing one for this act.” Hamilton seductively said. Then the sound of the bottle of lube being opened filled the room. Burr gulped in fear he didn’t know what to do. Hamilton then poured the lube all over his hard throbbing cock. Hamilton moans at the sensation of the liquid dripping down his member. Burr then starts squirming around trying to free himself. “Stay still you damn cunt!” Hamilton growled.

Hamilton spread Burr’s legs apart and positioned himself in front of his asshole. Then Hamilton thrusted in making Burr hiss in pain. “Shut the fuck up,” Hamilton growled. “S-stop dammit!” Burr cried out. Hamilton ignored Burr and continued to thrust in and out. Burr then loudly moans. Hamilton then sped up getting quicker and quicker. “Mmm H-hamilton ahhh~” Burr moaned. “Yes you whore moan out my damn name ahhhh~” Hamilton loudly moans. “Hamilton I’m about to ahh~” Burr moans out. Hamilton thrusts even harder and suddenly comes. They both scream in pleasure while Hamilton fills Burr with his heavy load. “H-hamilton that’s too m-much~” Burr stuttered. “And now we begin~” Hamilton purrs. Suddenly Hamilton thrusts into Burr making Burr jolt in pain and choke on his own saliva. “W-what the hell are you doing!” Burr hissed in pain. Hamilton didn’t answer he only focused on thrusting into Burr. “H-hamilton stop!!” Burr yelled. Hamilton thrusts in quicker and quicker each second that past. “Ahh I’m about to~” Hamilton moans. “Ahh~ H-hamilton~” Burr then loudly moans with a mixture of a hiss. Hamilton then comes and releases his huge load into Burr. 

“Mphh…” Burr huffs. Hamilton’s huge load lasts for at least 2 minutes making Burr’s stomach bulge a bit. “There we go~” Hamilton purred in satisfaction. “What are you trying to do you damn monster!” Burr hissed. “Can you shut the fuck up you damn whiny baby,” Hamilton snapped. “Stop! You’re not like this! What ha-” Burr was interrupted by Hamilton ramming into him. Burr hissed in pain and started squirming, trying to get free. Hamilton grabbed Burr by his hips to keep him from squirming. Hamilton violently thrusts into Burr trying to come as quick as possible. Then Hamilton bends down to lick Burr’s throbbing cock. Burr gasps as Hamilton’s tongue travels all over his cock. Hamilton then thrusts one more time and both Burr and Hamilton come. Burr can feel Hamilton’s big load filling him. This time Hamilton’s load last more than last time making Burr’s stomach grow a bit bigger. Burr can feel a bit of pressure in his stomach and starts to hiss in pain. In the meantime while Hamilton releases his huge load he bends down a bit and gets close to Burr’s face then presses his lips against Burr’s. Hamilton licks Burr’s bottom lip making Burr open his mouth slightly. This gives Hamilton a chance to slip his tongue in. While making out Hamilton can feel Burr’s stomach growing bigger and bigger with his load. Hamilton moans as he can feel Burr’s stomach growing this is what Hamilton wanted. Burr moans in discomfort trying to pull away from Hamilton’s kiss. Hamilton doesn’t pull away he ends up thrusting into Burr one more time. Burr jolts in discomfort trying to break free. Hamilton moans while trying to not pull away from Burr. Hamilton’s thrusts became quicker and quicker. Then Hamilton pulls away from Burr and comes, Hamilton moans so loud it echos through the room. 

Hamilton releases his final load making Burr’s stomach bigger. “Mphh…~” Burr shudders at the pressure in his stomach. “There we go~ Just bit more~” Hamilton cooed. Hamilton pulls out and admires the view of Burr’s huge stomach. Hamilton then comes close to Burr and unbuttons his coat to make Burr less uncomfortable. “What are you doing!” Burr snapped at Hamilton. Hamilton ignored Burr and started nuzzling Burr’s stomach. “Untie my damn hands Hamilton!” Burr yelled. Hamilton gets up and takes Burr’s blindfold off. It takes a few seconds for Burr to register on what’s happening and Hamilton goes back to nuzzling Burr’s stomach. “Hamilton… What the fuck…” Burr gasps. Hamilton began to lick Burr’s stomach making Burr moan in pleasure. “Mmph~” Burr moans. Hamilton crawls onto Burr and unties his hands. “There you go~” Hamilton cooed. Burr then touches his cum filled stomach and blushes. “T-that’s a lot. H-how did you manage to do that,” Burr gasped. Hamilton looks at him and smiles Burr blushes and tries to lay up a bit still fascinated at how much cum there is. Hamilton came close and kissed him. Hamilton lays on Burr’s stomach and begins to fall asleep. Burr pats Hamilton’s head and lays down and falls asleep.


End file.
